In recent years, and at different locations throughout the United States and in other countries, there have occurred terrorist-like activities involving the clandestine placement, typically in a vehicle, of high-energy explosives, near the outsides of buildings to create powerful and devastating, unprovoked explosions which have completely, or substantially, destroyed a target building with attendant loss of life regarding personnel in such a building. A great deal of preventive attention has been paid to this vicious and dangerous tactic, and the present invention takes, as its focus, the furnishing of practical and effective protection against such acts of terrorism.